Tradição de Familia
by pandaloser
Summary: Era do conhecimento de todos que que Uchihas e Hyuugas se odiavam desde o inicio dos tempos. Mas o que estava prestes a acontecer naquele ano escolar iria envolver muito mais do que um Uchiha e uma Hyuuga. .: FICHAS FECHADAS :.
1. Prolongo

**Tradição de Família  
**

**-**

Prolongo

**-**

**-**

A primeira vez que eu a vi, tinha somente 11 anos. Estávamos comprando os livros para o nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Na época, eu nem sabia que ela existia. É claro, eu sabia tudo sobre a família dela. Quer dizer, a família dela e a minha eram inimigos mortais. Eu sabia tudo sobre o odioso primo, eu o odiava desde a primeira vez que o vi. Mas eu não sabia nada sobre ela.

Naquele dia, eu estava sozinho com a minha mãe. Enquanto minha mãe conversava com a mulher que nos atendia, eu me afastei dela. Odiava ficar ouvindo conversas de mulheres, era irritante. Eu estava andando entendiado, quando tropecei em algo, e empurrei alguém para o chão. Não vi se era uma mulher ou um homem, só sei que fiquei muito irritado por quase ter caído.

Olhei com ódio para ela. Vi os curtos cabelos pretos arroxeados totalmente na cara, ela encarava o chão. Não pude ver os olhos dela, mas vi, pela saia que ela usava, que era uma garota. Fui ensinado, desde que aprendi a andar, a ser educado com mulheres e a nunca ser violento com elas. Segundo minha mãe "garotas eram princesas por natureza". Eu estendi minha mão para ajuda-la a levantar-se.

Eu vi impaciente, a garota estúpida olhar para a minha mão, e só quando eu falei, com o meu tom frio de sempre: "Vamos levante-se", foi quando ela finalmente aceitou a minha mãe e levantou-se. Ela era muito leve, e lembro de ter ficado admirado pela maciez da mão da mão dela.

- D-D-Desculpe. - Ela disse quando estava de pé, soltando minha mão, e afastando os cabelos da cara. E foi quando eu finalmente pude ver os olhos dela.

Eu nunca vou saber explicar, mas o olhar dela me fez sentir como se tivesse dado um murro no meu estômago. Os olhos dela eram lindos, transbordavam inocência, e a cor deles me lembravam tanto a lua. É, os olhos dela tinham a cor da lua. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos encarando, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me mover. Eu conseguia me ver reflectido no olhar dela. Eu gostaria de saber o que ela viu nos meus olhos naquele dia.

Bem, eu sei o que vi nos olhos dela: medo.

É, eu sei a razão do medo dela, afinal ela era uma garota pequena e frágil certo? Uma garota pequena e frágil perto de um Uchiha. E ela era uma...

- Hyuuga. - Eu disse quando finalmente me recuperei da força que o olhar dela exercia sobre mim. Eu a vi se encolher e abaixar a cabeça.

Era a primeira vez que eu encontrava com uma mulher Hyuuga. Como nós Uchihas devíamos tratar uma mulher Hyuuga? Será que eu deveria ter dito palavras duras como era normal entre um Uchiha e um Hyuuga? Eu não sabia. A garota parecia tão... Tão frágil. E tinha estava com tanto medo de mim só por eu ter dito o sobrenome dela. Acho que se eu tivesse dito algo para ela naquele dia ela começaria a chorar e eu me sentira horrível.

Quer dizer, não que eu me preocupasse com sentimentos de garotinhas choronas, principalmente se essa garotinha for uma Hyuuga. Só sei que aquilo que a minha mãe dizia sempre sobre as garotas serem princesas veio-me a cabeça, e naquele momento a frase combinava tanto com ela. Com a garotinha Hyuuga.

Eu limitei-me a colocar as mãos nos bolsos e dar as costas para ela e ir atrás da minha mãe. Tinha sido criado para odiar Hyuugas, e nunca ser gentil com um deles, não que eu fosse gentil com qualquer outra pessoa, fora minha mãe, mas... Havia algo naquela garota que não me deixava odia-la.

Aquele dia ficou marcado na minha memoria para sempre. Foi naquele dia que eu vi pela primeira vez Hyuuga Hinata.

E também foi naquele dia que a família Uchiha seria quase completamente excluída.

* * *

Esta vai ser uma fic de fichas ae :D

A historia vai se passar em Hogwarts -- por isso teremos varinhas e quadribol AÊAÊ**.** Vou fazer a fic narrada por POV's dos personagens. Hm, acho que deu para perceber que os Uchiha e os Hyuuga são famílias que se odeiam certo?

* * *

**Sonserina - **Uchiha Sasuke (6º ano) , Sabaku no Gaara (6º ano), Karin (6º ano), Suigetsu (6º ano), Juugo (6º ano), Sabaku no Temari (7º ano), Sabaku no Kankuro (7º ano), Deidara (7º ano), Sasori (7º ano). Aluna do 5º Ano. Aluna do 5º Ano. Irmã do Sasuke (5º ano).

_(3 vagas)_

**Grifinoria - **Uzumaki Naruto (6º ano), Sai (6º ano), Inuzuka Kiba (6º ano), Haruno Sakura (6º ano), Rock Lee (7º ano), TenTen (7º ano), Hyuuga Neji (7º ano). Irmã da Hinata (5º ano). Personagem de Ficha. Personagem de Ficha.

_(3 vagas)_

**Corvinal - **Hyuuga Hinata (6º ano), Yamanaka Ino (6º ano), Aburame Shino (6º ano), Nara Shikamaru (6º ano). Aluna do 6º ano. Aluna do 7º ano. (2 vagas)

**Lufa-Lufa - **Personagem de Ficha. Personagem de Ficha. (2 vagas)

- Preciso de uma ficha para a irmã mais nova do Sasuke e eu vou escolher o par dela MWAHAHAHA! - Não se preocupem, ela será uma sortuda. A irmã do Sasuke tem que ser linda ok? Então eu peço que façam o melhor que conseguirem na ficha dela - refiro-me a aparência. Ela tem que ser do tipo que todos param para olhar. Pronto acho que agora deu para entender.

- E preciso também de uma ficha para a irmã mais nova da Hinata e ela vai ficar com o Neji.

- E eu não estou aceitando fichas de garotos, desculpem.

**- Casais Fixos: **SasukexHinata, GaaraxIno, SuigexKarin e ShikaxTema

* * *

**Pares disponíveis:**

Naruto

Sai

Kankuro

Juugo

Deidara

Sasori

Kiba

Shino

Neji

* * *

**Modelo de fichas:**

**Nome: **(sobrenome/nome)

**Idade: **(15/17)

**Nacionalidade: **

**Data de Nascimento: **ano/mês/dia

**Signo:**

**É trouxa?**

**Se não for, gosta de trouxas? **

**Família: **(como é a relação dela com a família, se a família é puro-sangue, profissão, se são trouxas... etc. Não responda se a sua ficha for para irmã do Sasuke.)

**Historia: **(é mais ou menos como foi a vida dela desde que entrou para Hogwarts ate o ano em que ela esta.)

**Personalidade:**

**Aparência: **(Detalhada)

**Roupas: **(que ela vai usar quando não estiver na escola e quando for para as visitas)

**Gosta:**

**Odeia:**

**Medos:**

**Manias:**

**Local preferido de Hogwarts: **(biblioteca, salão comunal, dormitórios, etc...)

**Amigos:**

**Inimigos:**

**Rivais:**

**(Não responda abaixo, se a sua ficha for para a irmã do Sasuke)**

**Par:** (ate três opções, por ordem de preferência por favor :D)

**Como se conheceram/vão se conhecer? **

**O que ela acha dele?**

**O que ele acha dela? **

**Tipo de relação com ele? **

**Quem vai dar o primeiro passo? **

**Hentai? **() sim/ () não

**Se sim, gostaria que fosse só insinuação ou explicito? **

**(pode voltar a responder a partir daqui)**

**Casa:**

**Ano: **(5º/7º)

**Disciplinas Preferidas:** (Astronomia, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Feitiços, Herbologia, História da Magia, Poções, Transfiguração, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.)

**Disciplinas que odeia: **

**Disciplinas Extras:** (Aritmancia, Adivinhação, Runas Antigas, Estudo dos Trouxas, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas - não é obrigatório no 6º ano - ).

**Quadribol? **(se sim, diga em qual posição ela joga.)

**Animal de Estimação? **

**Se sim, nome do Animal de Estimação:**

**--**

Para a ficha da irmã do Sasuke: 

**Como é a relação dela com o irmão? **

**Como ela trata o irmão na escola? **

**Como o irmão a trata na escola? **

**Desconfia que Sasuke lhe esconde algo? **

**Se sim, como ela lida com isso? **(se ela tenta sempre descobrir ou é indiferente... etc...)

**Tem uma queda não correspondida por (opcional)?** (pode escolher qualquer um dos alunos da Sonserina)

**Hentai com o par dela será permitido?** () sim/ () não

**Se sim, gostaria que fosse só insinuação ou explicito? **

**--**

Para a ficha da irmã da Hinata:

**Como é a relação com a irmã? **

**Como ela vê a relação Neji/Hinata? **

**--**

**Tem algo contra incesto na fic?**

**Posso mudar algo? **

**Algo a acrescentar? **

* * *

Se gostaram da ideia mandem suas fichas e usem imaginação (faz quadrado no ar) -

Queria dizer que meus planos iniciais são para que a fic tenha incesto e hentai, mas se vocês não gostarem do incesto ou de hentai avisem nas reviews que eu **tento **mudar toda a historia. Digo, só se a **maioria **das reviews pedirem para não ter incesto ai sim é que eu tentaria mudar. E quanto ao hentai, vocês decidem se querem só insinuação ou explicito.

Em uma semana eu posto as escolhidas :D


	2. Fichas Escolhidas

Sei que eu disse que ia postar as escolhidas depois de uma semana, mas eu não consegui me conter.

Se eu soubesse que ia ser tão difícil escolher as fichas, cara. Tinha muitas fichas boas e eu fiquei super em dúvida em várias fichas, e eu tive que mudar algumas coisas na historia só para encaixar algumas das fichas, porque eu realmente gostei da personalidade das personagens. Só peço que as pessoas que não foram escolhidas não parem de ler, porque eu sei como é chato não ser escolhida.

E sobre o incesto, como ate agora só ouve poucas pessoas pedindo para não ter eu decidi que a fic vai ter incesto. É porque é muito importante para a historia isso. Hm... Desculpem se não gostarem ;;

Foi tão difícil escolher a irmã do Sasuke se eu soubesse que ia ser assim AIHASHASADH Anyway... A ficha que eu escolhi foi principalmente pela personalidade dela e a relação com o irmão, e porque ela encaixou perfeitamente na historia que eu tinha imaginado.

Já estou no meio do primeiro capítulo e espero não desapontar ninguém .

Gente, ainda resta uma vaga. :D

* * *

**Escolhidas Ate Agora:**

**Lufa-Lufa (0 vagas)**

Olivia Wingates/6º ano (Nara Nick) - Par: Sai

Takahashi Milly/6º ano (Nina-carol) - Par: Shino

**Corvinal (0 vagas)**

Nakamura Megan/6º ano (Prii.O) - Par: Kankuro

Martinz Lunna/6º ano (Gabihh-chan) - Par: ?

**Grifinoria ( 0 vagas)**

Kimi Nariko/6º ano (Maimi Akimoto) - Par: Sasori

Shimoda Setsuna/6º ano (S2DeAtH aNgElS2) - Par: Naruto

Hyuuga Kaori/5º ano (Xprytt) - Par: Neji

**Sonserina (1 vaga)**

Uchiha Hana/5º ano (Kacau L. M.) - Par: MWAAAH!

Yuki Shiroi/5º ano (Schne Hissi) - Par: Deidara

* * *

**Pares Ainda Disponíveis: **

Juugo

Kiba

* * *

**Fichas que eu mudei algo**

**Gabihh-chan: **gostaria de mudar o par, já que o Neji vai ficar com a irmã da Hinata, então eu deixei para você escolher o par dela entre o Juugo e o Kiba, qual é o melhor (ou menos pior) ? . E ela vai para a Corvinal, pode ser? Acho que a personagem dela ia ficar muito boa junto com a Hinata e a Ino e outra personagem de ficha que eu escolhi. E incesto é relação entre familiares, ou pessoas do mesmo sangue hm...

**Schne Hissi:** mudei o ano dela ok? é porque eu gostei mto da sua fic - principalmente do fato dela ter um alter-ego - e eu preciso de garotas do 5º ano para serem amigas da Uchiha.

**Xprytt:** Nya, amei a sua ficha - Encaixou perfeitamente no tipo de personalidade que eu queria para a irmã da Hinata. Mas eu vou mudar algumas coisas, sobre como ela vê o Neji e só.

**S2DeAtH aNgElS2:** Eu já tinha escolhido outra ficha para o Naruto e talz, mas eu gostei da sua. Achei que ia combinar com ele por causa do jeito dela. Hm... Eu sei que eles iam ser rivais no Quadribol, mas é que não tinha mais vaga para outras casas - só a Sonserina, mas como você não queria.

**luciaalmeida:** Não é obrigatorio que ela seja japonesa ou inglesa, pode ser qualquer nacionalidade

* * *


	3. Capítulo 1

**Tradição de Família **

-

**Casal Principal: **SasukexHinata

**Fichas oficialmente fechadas. **

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não é meu. Hogwarts não é minha. A ideia de bruxos e uma escola também não foi minha. Os OCC's não são meus. De fato, á pouca coisa nessa fic que foi minha ideia. Hm... Mas o enredo é todo meu MWAAAH! **  
**_

* * *

**.: Capítulo 1 :. **

**-**

**-**

**Sasuke POV**

Aquele dia há cinco anos atrás, quando eu e minha mãe estávamos comprando os livros para o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, foi o dia da tragédia. Eu, nem ninguém, iria imaginar que ele pudesse fazer algo assim. Esta certo que ele era um grande bruxo mesmo tendo somente 16 anos, mas porque ele tinha que fazer aquilo? Naquele dia, a última coisa que ouvi da minha mãe foi "proteja a sua irmã, Sasuke". E depois nunca mais a vi com vida, nem a ela, nem ninguém da minha família.

Não existe explicação para o que ELE fez.

Na época eu o admirava, queria ser forte como ele, queria ser um grande bruxo como ele. Mas depois do que ele fez, com as nossas vidas, a minha e da minha irmã. Depois daquele dia, tiveram que apagar a memoria dela. Foi o melhor a ser feito. Tudo o que ela se lembra é de mim como família.

Agora eu já tenho 16 anos, agora eu já tenho a idade que ele tinha quando fez o que fez. Quando era menor pensava que quando tivesse a mesma idade que ele conseguiria ver as razões para o que ele havia feito. Mas é óbvio que eu pensava assim pois não estava preparado para odiá-lo. E eu era só um garoto de 11 anos.

Toda a família Uchiha foi destruída somente em uma noite, e eu me pergunto porque ele também não me matou? Eu teria que viver com todas aquelas imagens horríveis para o resto da minha vida. Esta certo que fui eu quem optou por não apagar as minhas memorias. Eu queria lembrar-me de tudo. Eu queria lembrar-me de tudo, para quando novamente o reencontrasse, conseguir odiá-lo tanto quanto o odeio agora.

- Pensando nele de novo, Sasuke? - Olhei para a porta, e la estava a figura alta de cabelos prateados de Hatake Kakashi. Ele era tão irritante.

Kakashi era o nosso tutor, ele sempre foi um grande amigo dos meus pais, desde que me lembro. Foi ele quem cuidou de apagar as memórias da Hana, e foi ele quem nos acolheu logo na primeira noite. Posso não demonstrar muitas vezes, mas sou grato por tudo o que ele fez durante os últimos cinco anos.

- Hm... - Murmurei preparando-me para levantar. Afinal, teríamos que sair em alguns minutos para apanhamos aquele maldito trem para aquela maldita prisão de bruxos adolescentes.

- Sabe Sasuke. Quando você voltar para essa casa no verão, você vai estar quase completando 17 anos. - Como eu poderia me esquecer? Só faltava um ano para que eu pudesse finalmente ser maior de idade. - E eu penso, você ira se decidir sobre o que fazer ate lá?

Eu sabia perfeitamente sobre o que ele estava falando.

- Ainda temos dois anos, Kakashi. - Sim, porque eu ainda tinha que terminar Hogwarts, para finalmente assumir os negócios dos Uchiha e então eu teria mesmo que saber o que fazer sobre...

- Mas você terá que tomar uma decisão logo, você sabe disso. - É eu sabia. - É uma antiga tradição da família Uchiha, e você sabe que é para preservar o puro sangue dos Uchiha.

- Eu sei disso tudo, Kakashi... E é por causa dessas estúpidas tradições que ela não pode... - Parei de falar ao ouvir ruídos do lado de fora do quarto.

- Continuamos esta conversa quando tiveres decidido. - Kakashi disse, enquanto eu me preparava para sair.

Passei pela Hana como se ela nem ao menos estivesse lá. Ela sabia como eu odiava quando ela nos espiava.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

Quando eu tinha 11 anos, antes mesmo de começar Hogwarts, eu tinha muito medo de ir para lá.

Eu achava que a minha casa era o melhor lugar para ficar, eu me sentia péssima perto de crianças da minha idade. Eu queria ficar com a minha mãe e aprender sobre coisas trouxas com ela. É, minha mãe era uma amante do mundo trouxa. Mas isso era normal já que os Hyuuga são conhecidos por serem uma das poucas famílias puro sangue que não odeiam trouxas, não odeiam somente, quer dizer, nunca seria permitido casamentos entre um Hyuuga e um trouxa. Quando eu soube disso, fiquei muito preocupada em um dia me apaixonar por um trouxa. Ate hoje ainda tenho medo disso.

De qualquer modo, o que mais eu poderia fazer para desapontar meu pai? Tenho certeza que meu pai espera que todas as coisas péssimas que aconteçam na nossa família sejam minha culpa.

Quer dizer, sou a sua primogénita, sou uma péssima bruxa, vou mal em quase todas as disciplinas que era suposto um Hyuuga ser o melhor. Mas sou ótima em Herbologia. Mas do que isso vale? Ainda consigo ouvir meu pai dizer "Para o que serve Herbologia? Isso é uma aula para pessoas fracas, como você, que não tem nenhum talento..."

Acho que comecei a desaponta-lo realmente quando fui para Hogwarts, e me tornei a única Hyuuga na historia a ir para a Corvinal. Como Hyuuga era suposto que minha casa em Hogwarts fosse a Grifinoria, como havia sido a dos meus pais, dos meus avós e todos os meus parentes.

Eu sou uma idiota inútil.

- Hinata-sama, vamos. - Olhei para o meu primo, Hyuuga Neji, parado á porta do meu quarto. Ele sim que devia ser o filho mais velho do meu pai e não eu. Neji é um dos melhores alunos do ultimo ano da Grifinoria, é considerado o gênio da família. E segundo meu pai isso era uma vergonha para ele, um membro da família secundaria ser melhor que a filha dele, que era da família principal.

Eu o segui sem dizer uma única palavra. Neji era tipo um guarda-costas para mim. Eu já tinha cansado de pedir-lhe que não se preocupasse comigo, mas ele sempre respondia "eu existo somente para cuidar de você, Hinata-sama". Isso era mentira, todos sabemos disso.

Neji mora com a família principal, porque ele é o membro mais cotado da família para casar-se comigo. Isso tudo porque casamentos entre primos é a coisa mais normal entre os Hyuugas.

Mas eu não amo o Neji. Não desse modo. Ele é como um irmão mais velho para mim.

Eu e Neji saímos da mansão Hyuuga juntos e em silêncio, entramos na limosine, onde Kaori já nos esperava.

* * *

**Olivia POV**

Então aqui estou eu, parada no local marcado, esperando a minha única amiga de verdade nesse colégio aparecer. Posso ser popular, ter algumas amigas e conversar com alguns, mas Takahashi Milly é a única garota que me aguenta. E bom, talvez eu possa arranjar outra amiga! Estou esperando a mais ou menos uma hora!

Odeio muito que me deixem esperando! Deve estar em primeiro lugar na minha lista de coisas que odeio.

- Ollie-hime, continua lindíssima como sempre! - Um garoto da minha casa passou por mim, me olhando de um jeito nem um pouco inocente. Sei que ele é do mesmo ano que o meu, mas não lembro o nome dele. O tal garoto estava com mais dois, também da Lufa-Lufa e os três olhavam para mim sorrindo.

Idiotas, nem bonitos são.

- Obrigada. - Disse forçando um sorriso. Eu estava muito irritada! Não consigo ser simpática, quando estou irritada.

- Vemo-nos depois no jantar pode ser?

- Talvez. - Falei inclinando a minha cabeça e dando um dos meus melhores sorrisos, e eu sei que fico incrivelmente fofa, quando faço isso. O tal garoto corou levemente e os outros dois começaram a rir e a empurra-lo para longe. Observei-os entrarem no trem, e quando finalmente desapareceram do meu campo de visão, olhei para o relógio.

Admito que sempre fui popular e admito que sou a garota mais bonita da Lufa-Lufa. Não sou convencida... Quem eu quero enganar? Eu sou muito convencida. Mas é a verdade. Não que eu viva me gabando de que sou a garota mais linda da minha casa, mas como esquecer isso se ninguém me deixa esquecer nem uma única vez?

Eu não queria ir para a Lufa-Lufa, achava que era uma casa sem... Glamour para a minha pessoa. Bom, mas isso ate o segundo ano, quando os garotos da casa elegeram a "Hime da Casa". Garotos são atrasados mentais, não importa se eles são bruxos ou trouxas, vão ser sempre atrasados, e por isso fazem coisas estupidas, como por exemplo, escolher a "Hime" deles.

E bom, é óbvio que eu fui a escolhida por eles, e desde então eu sou tratada como uma rainha da casa. A Lufa-Lufa não é a única casa que tem essa coisa de "Hime", as outras também, e nós, garotas não sabemos como começou essa estupidez na verdade, só sabemos quem são as "Himes", porque somos tratadas pelo titulo sempre. Não reclamo disso, porque é sempre bom ter alguém que te ache bonita.

- Hm... Vejo que a Miss Lufa-Lufa engordou um pouco nessas férias. - Quando eu disse que atrasos estavam em primeiro lugar na minha lista de coisas que odeio... Enganei-me. Se tem uma coisa que eu odeio muito nesse mundo é aquele atrasado mental gay do Sai. Por que raios ele ainda se dirige a mim?

- Não estou afim de azarar ninguém hoje. - Disse sem me dar ao trabalho de olhar para a cara dele, só ouvi aquela risadinha irritante, e eu sabia que ele não falaria mais nada. É sempre assim, desde o primeiro ano, implica comigo por nada. Idiota! Idiota! As vezes nem eu sei porque eu não acabo com ele logo de uma vez.

- OLLIEEE! - Eu reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. God, porque ela tem que ser assim tão animada? Agora estão todos olhando para a gente.

- Para com isso, Milly, sua baka. - Eu disse tirando o braço dela que agora me abraçava com força.

- Nossa você ta tão bonita, Olivia. - Milly é uma garota estranha. Ela é sempre animada e brincalhona e e eu também sou, e digamos que somos as duas garotas que mais tem amigos, em toda Hogwarts. Mas quando digo que ela é estranha, é porque as vezes ela muda o comportamento normal dela, e fica agressiva e altamente irritante.

Sinceramente, prefiro ela feliz de mais.

- Idiota, demorou por que?

- Nha é porque eu perdi o Green! Você nem vai acreditar, eu encontrei ele na cabeça de uma velha e ela começou a gritar e dizer que ele era nojento! Imagina, o Green, nojento! - Ela falava com um sorriso estúpido na cara, e carregava em uma das mãos o dito cujo.

Green era o sapo da Milly. O sapo nojento dela, mas eu não sou louca de falar isso, porque ela fica realmente violenta se falarmos algo contra o "sapinho querido" dela. Quer dizer como alguém pode preferir um sapo e não um gato?

- Vamos atrás de uma cabine pra gente. - Falei e entramos juntas no trem.

* * *

**Neji POV**

Eu, Hinata e Kaori já tínhamos chegado á algum tempo, e também estávamos na nossa cabine. Quando digo nossa, refiro-me a mim, TenTen e Lee. Não gosto de muitas pessoas... A Kaori-sama iria para uma cabine qualquer onde os amigos do ano dela estavam. Eu não conheço nenhum deles mesmo, mas com a Kaori eu não me preocupo. Ela é uma ótima bruxa, e muito inteligente, ao contrario da Hinata.

E com a Hinata eu tenho que me preocupar, porque ela parece tão fraca só de olhar para ela. Eu admito que sentia pena dela, principalmente no primeiro ano. A sorte dela é de pertencer á uma família muito respeitada por todos. Se seu sobrenome não fosse Hyuuga, não duvido nada de que ela fosse maltratada por vários alunos.

Só de pensar nisso já fico irritado. A Hinata é especial, acho que nunca vou saber explicar, sinto vontade de protege-la de todos e também não consigo ver outra mulher que seja tão perfeita quanto ela. É inútil pensar que algum dia ela vai me ver não como irmão e sim como homem. Eu sei que ela só me quer como irmão... E ela gosta do idiota do Naruto.

- Neji-niisan? - Ouvi a voz dela, e só então é que eu percebi que a estava encarando esse tempo todo.

- Hm? - Murmurei sem mudar de expressão e continuei a olhar para ela.

- A Hinata-chan acabou de avisar que vai atrás das amigas dela, e você não ligou nenhuma. - TenTen disse me olhando irritada. Ela e Lee sabem exatamente o que eu sinto pela Hinata.

- É isso... - Eu disse preparando-me para levantar, mas Hinata apressou-se colocando as mãos sobre meus ombros me fazendo continuar sentado.

- Não, Neji-niisan, não precisa vir comigo! Eu posso... Eu posso ir sozinha. - Ela disse com um leve rubror na face. Quando olho para Hinata nunca consigo desviar dos olhos dela. Me fazem sempre sentir... Sentir...

- Certo. - Eu falei desviando meu olhar dos olhos dela para a janela.

- Você não vem agora, Kaori? - Ouvir Hinata perguntar para a irmã, e a Hyuuga mais nova respondeu que não, que iria esperar um pouco mais, sendo assim, Hinata saiu da nossa cabine e de repente era como se eu me sentisse vazio.

* * *

**Ino POV**

Hinata esta demorando muito.

Quer dizer eu não mereço, ficar aqui sozinha com o Shikamaru, esse baka ta dormindo. Que bom para mim, certo? Como é que pode, ter sido escolhido para monitor? Quer dizer, porque não escolheram alguém bonito pelo menos? Assim poderíamos patrulhar a escola juntos, e ai nos apaixonaríamos e eu finalmente teria um namorado e...

Cof, cof, sim eu também sou monitora. E estou super ansiosa para ver as caras da Nakamura e da Martiz. AHÁ!

Como será que elas vão reagir ao saber que eu, Yamanaka Ino, além de ter sido escolhida como a Hime da nossa casa, sou também a monitora? Por que será que aquelas idiotas não chegam também?

É irritante só ouvir os roncos do Shika.

* * *

**Setsuna POV**

Digamos que cada casa além de ter aquela baboseira de Hime, tem também seus grupos conhecidos. Sim, sim, aqueles grupinhos famosos de amigos, que todos sabem os nomes.

Acho que meu grupo é o mais idiota, só pode. Tenho ate vergonha.

Comecemos pelos bakas-mor do Inuzuka e do Uzumaki. São conhecidos por serem idiotas, e terem mais detenções do que qualquer outro aluno nos últimos dez anos. Eles vivem querendo competir contra os Hebi, mas eu não quero falar sobre eles agora.

Temos também o pervertido do Sai, acho que ele ataca pobres garotinhas do terceiro e quarto ano. Ainda bem que ele abriu o olho comigo, antes de tentar algo, admito que foi esperto da parte dele.

Oh e a última do grupo, a anta-mor, com a testa que pode ser enxergada a milhas de distancia, Haruno Sakura, AÊAE! E sabem qual é a boa? Ela tem cabelo rosa, que lindo. E a cor preferida dela é rosa, o que é mais lindo ainda.

Eu sou a que da medo nos menores, e mais respeitada. E o nosso grupo não tem nome, como o do gay do Uchiha. Digamos que o Hebi é o nosso maior inimigo, odeio eles todos!

- Set-chan, você ta fazendo aquela cara de assassina de novo! - Naruto disse apontando para a minha cara. Eu somente sorri falsamente. Odeio que apontem para a minha cara.

Mas o Naruto é... Bem o Naruto é o Naruto.

Eu não vou soca-lo, tadinho, já sofre tanto com a rosada. Vou só tentar torcer o dedo dele. Ah vamos, vocês sabem do que eu estou falando. É tipo, pegar o dedo e puxar para trás, é tão legal!

OHOHO eu sou má.

- AAAAH SET-CHAAN DOI!

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Eu e Hana já estávamos dentro do maldito trem, já disse como odeio esse trem que é muito desconfortável? Porque não podemos simplesmente aparatar na escola e pronto? Era tão mais pratico! Mas não, agora eu tenho que estar aqui andando e esbarrando com essas garotinhas irritantes das outras casas que não podem nem ao menos me ver e já saem gritando "Sasuke-kun".

Só queria encontrar a cabine onde Suigetsu, Juugo, Gaara e talvez a Karin estavam e dormir o resto da viagem.

- Ei Sasuke, vou procurar minhas amigas, tudo bem para você? - Olhei para Hana quando ela falou, e foi então que eu percebi que eu não era o único a olhar para ela. É verdade, assim como eu a Hana também é muito popular entre o sexo oposto. Eu devia me preocupar tanto com isso? Sei que não. Mas simplesmente não consigo ignorar os olhares irritantes desses idiotas para cima dela. Será que eles não vêem que não são, nem nunca serão, dignos dela?

- Faça o que quiser. - Disse no meu usual tom indiferente. E observei ela andar um pouco mais rápido. Quanto menos tempo estiver com ela, melhor para mim, porque sempre que a vejo só consigo pensar em todos os meu problemas. E também não é só isso... - Hana...

Ela parou de andar e virou-se para me encarar.

Eu sorri de lado, ela era tão parecida com a mamãe. Talvez fosse por isso que eu também não gostava de ficar muito tempo com ela... Porque Hana me lembrava a nossa mãe, e a frase "proteja a sua irmã, Sasuke" ecoava sempre na minha mente. Será que o que ela queria era que eu cumprisse a tradição da família? Será que era assim que eu protegeria a Hana? O que seria melhor para a minha irmã?

- O que foi? - Ouvi a voz impaciente da Hana.

- Não se meta em problemas, ok? - Falei rápido, olhando nos olhos negros idênticos aos meus. Ela sabia que eu falava sério, ela tinha feito tantas coisas idiotas na viagem para Hogwarts no ano passado, que correu o sério risco de ser expulsa. Se essas brincadeiras ficassem somente pelo trem...

- Mas... - Ela começou com aquele tom de voz que faria qualquer um deixa-la ir em paz. Mas não eu... Isso não funcionava comigo.

- Estou falando sério, Hana. Tsunade-sama já perdeu a paciência, ano passado você quase foi expulsa! Pare com esses comportamentos idiotas e cresça. Você não é mais uma criança. - Eu vi ela morder o lábio inferior e baixar os olhos para o chão.

- Pronto... Eu vou tentar me comportar como uma garota certinha, ok? - Ela disse com um sorriso falso no rosto. - Agora posso ir? - Eu assenti e ela voltou a andar.

Por que é que ela não pode ser como as outras garotas e fazer tudo o que eu peço?

Eu ainda estava parado no corredor que já estava quase vazio, e provavelmente não teria percebido isso, ate ouvir aquela voz.

- Desculpe... - O tom de voz era tão baixo que se o corredor ainda estivesse cheio eu nunca teria ouvido. Virei-me para encarar a dona da voz, e assim que meu olhos negros encontraram-se com os dela eu senti novamente aquela sensação estranha no estômago.

- Hyuuga? - Disse impaciente. Hyuugas e Uchihas não se falam, a não ser que seja para trocarem ofensas. E ela não parecia querer trocar ofensas comigo. Esse pensamento me fez ter vontade de rir...

- Er... U-Uchiha-san p-poderia me dar licença para passar? C-c-claro se i-i-isso não o incomodar. - Ela disse isso tudo sem olhar nem uma única vez para o meu rosto. Estava lá encolhida, olhando para o chão, deixando os longos cabelos escuros cobrirem a cara.

Ela era uma garota estranha.

No primeiro ano sempre a via nos corredores andando por ai triste, mas depois do primeiro ano simplesmente esqueci que ela existia. Afinal, ela é uma Hyuuga. Minha obrigação é odiá-los.

- Não fale comigo. - Disse friamente antes de continuar meu caminho.

* * *

**Hana POV**

Quem ele pensa que é para pensar que pode me controlar assim? Será que já não basta o que ele fez ate ano passado? Afastando os meus futuros pretendentes? O que ele pensa que é? Quer dizer, ta ele é meu irmão mais velho, é normal que ele seja protetor comigo, mas querer controlar uma pessoa é muito diferente de ser protetor, amigo!

Ele sabe que eu sou uma garota calma e certinha quando eu quero. Só porque eu gosto de aprontar com a Hime da Lufa-Lufa e a sua fiel companheira, não quer dizer que eu seja a pessoa mais rebelde do mundo! Ok, ok, admito que eu passei um pouco dos limites ano passado, mas foi tão engraçado ver as caras dela virarem sapos! Não sei porque mas tenho a impressão de que a Takahashi gostou disso. Hm...

Mas o problema agora não são elas, e sim o Sasuke, meu maninho querido, que age mais estranho a cada ano.

Posso estar sendo paranoica, mas sempre que ele e Kakashi se encontram, é como se fosse uma reunião secreta e eles estivessem escondendo algo de mim.

Mas talvez... Seja só impressão minha.

Ou não!

Se Sasuke foi capaz de fazer aquilo, com os meus admiradores e eu nunca perceber, será que ele é capaz de fazer algo mais do que isso?

Hana, Hana, não comece a pensar nisso de novo! Será que ja não basta ter ficado a viagem toda pensando no que eles estavam falando lá dentro e por que Sasuke saiu logo que você começou a escutar?

Boa! Agora eu faço perguntas para mim mesma.

Preciso encontrar aquelas tontas das minhas amigas. Mas digo tontas com carinho, hm...

* * *

**Suigetsu POV**

P-U-T-A

Puta. Se eu tivesse que descrever a Karin com uma palavra seria essa. Sasuke nem teve tempo de sentar, e ela já estava quase sentada em cima do colo dele. Cara, como ela consegue?

Será que ela não percebe que em todos esses cinco anos, ele não tocou nela nem uma única vez, quer dizer que ele não esta minimamente interessado?

- Sasuke-kun, vamos dar uma voltinha? Hm? Hm? - Odeio quando ela começa com essas barulhos! Parecem... Parecem gemidos!

Ok, ok eu não estou normal.

- Manda essa garota calar a boca, Sasuke. - Gaara disse sem tirar os olhos da janela. Mas eu conseguia ver pela reflexo no vidro que ele estava tão irritado com os ataques de Karin quanto eu.

Juugo que estava ao meu lado parecia alheio a isso.

- Karin, saia. - Sasuke disse no tom normal dele, e Karin obedeceu como sempre, mas continuou ao seu lado.

Admito que ela bonita. Quer dizer, para quem gosta de ruivas, com um corpo cheio de curvas, pernas grossas e um pouco putas. Ela é linda, cara, como é que o Sasuke não tentou nada com ela?

Eu definitivamente não estou bem hoje.

* * *

**Megan POV **

Sabe eu não vou muito com a cara da Ino não, mas ela é uma pessoa legal se ignorarmos que ela faz tudo para chamar a atenção, é escandalosa, e implicante... Tirando isso tudo ela ate é aceitável... Ela é que não gosta de mim. E não vejo qual é a graça de ser monitora, realmente...

Acho que se a Ino não calar a boca, pela cara da Lunna, iremos presenciar mais uma cena de troca de azarações entre essas duas. É impressão minha ou loiras sempre discutem entre si? Tenho que fazer uma pesquisa sobre isso.

Mas se eu pensar, quando Ino e Lunna encontram a Sabaku no Temari elas quase sempre acabam discutindo. E o mais estranho é que quando Ino e Lunna encontram garotas que ambas odeiam, essas duas se juntam contra as outras garotas. Hm... Não entendo isso.

Acho que todo esse ódio que elas demonstram é um meio de esconder a grande amizade que elas têm...

- CALA A BOCA SUA PUTA, NINGUÉM QUER SABER SE VOCÊ É MONITORA OU NÃO!

- QUEEEE? PUTA É A SUA MÃE! - Ino não devia ter dito isso. Não mesmo... Os olhos da Lunna estão brilhando de um jeito perigoso e acho que ela esta tentada a puxar a varinha. Hm... Mas ela não faria isso... Ou faria?

- NÃO METE A MINHA MÃE NO MEIO! - Lunna gritou e as duas estavam apontando as varinhas uma para a outra.

Bem talvez eu esteja errada... Talvez elas se odeiem mesmo.

Hinata que estava sentada ao lado de Ino se levantou com uma rapidez surpreendente e se jogou ao meu lado. Eu, ela e Shikamaru assistimos entediados a mais uma cena famosa dessas duas.

Acho que a Lunna só aguenta andar connosco, por causa da Hinata mesmo.

* * *

**Gaara POV**

Admito que estou aliviado por ter saído de perto da Karin, eu não sei se o Suigetsu iria tentar me matar - não que ele fosse conseguir claro - depois que eu lançasse _Avada Kedavra_ naquela garota.

O fato é, eu definitivamente prefiro estar na cabine dos Monitores, com os meus dois irmãos mais velhos, é eles são os monitores chefes ou algo do tipo, não prestei atenção. E não entendi a escolha.

Claro, a outra monitora da Sonserina é uma ex-ficante do Sasuke, e eu tenho sérias duvidas se ela não devia estar na Corvinal. Ela é tão CDF. Acho que não preciso mencionar o nome dela, é desnecessário.

- Quem esta faltando Kankuro? - Temari perguntou parecendo um pouco impaciente. Parecendo? Ela é impaciente.

Kankuro deu uma olhada na cabine antes de responder: - Só os monitores da Corvinal. Que são Yamanaka Ino e Nara Shikamaru.

Assim que ele fechou a boca, a porta foi aberta com violência, revelando uma loira totalmente descabelada e parecia irritada.

- Desculpe o atraso. - Não, não foi a loira que respondeu, e sim um garoto que entrou logo em seguida dela. Esse era Nara Shikamaru, não havia um único aluno na escola que não o conhecesse. Ele é, digamos... O gênio da escola.

E a loira que agora me olhava com certo receio era a Yamanaka Ino.

Quem não conhecia Yamanaka Ino? Desde que existe aquela boboseira de Hime das Casas, ela foi logo escolhida como a Hime da Corvinal.

É não havia duvidas que seria ela certo? Tenho que admitir, mas ela é bonita. Mas irritante de mais... E escandalosa de mais. Por que as garotas não podem ser calmas e sérias? Era tão mais facil lidar com elas.

- NÃO CREIO! O ASSASSINO TAMBÉM É MONITOR! - Ela gritou apontando para a minha cara. Kankuro e Temari olharam para mim com se esperassem uma resposta.

Ela me chama de assassino desde que me viu matando dois gatos. Digamos que quando ela viu isso me chamou de "sem coração" e coisas do gênero. Mas e dai? Aqueles gatos não estavam me irritando nem nada, eu só queria matar algo.

Ok, sou sem coração, que maltrata os animais. Mas quem liga? Eu não.

- Eram só gatos. E agora se não se importa, não grite. Será que já não basta ter chegado vinte minutos atrasada? - Falei encarando os os olhos azuis da loira a minha frente. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e com uma expressão enojada sentou-se ao lado do Nara.

- Idiota... - Ela disse me encarando, eu somente ignorei. E isso que se faz certo? Quando você esta em um lugar publico, e não pode usar maldições imperdoaveis contra outra pessoa.

* * *

**Shikamaru POV **

- Ok, ok, já acabaram? Hm... Vamos começar.

Depois dessa frase eu não ouvi mais nada.

Nada mesmo. Acho que ela falou sobre a importância dos monitores, e bla, bla, bla... Que problemático... Porque eu tenho que ser o monitor? E ainda por cima com a problemática da Ino?

Será que se eu dormir alguém percebe?

...

* * *

**Ino POV**

Shikamaru idiota. Por que ele não consegue ficar acordado por pelo menos cinco minutos?

...

* * *

**Olivia POV**

Aquele Nara ta dormindo, por Merlin. Ele só sentou ali e em um minuto dormiu, como uma pessoa consegue ser assim? E como escolheram uma pessoa assim para ser monitor?

- Ei... Yamanaka. - Cochichei para a loira.

- O quê?

- Não é melhor acordar ele?

- Não, vai ser interessante. - Ela disse com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

Ok...

* * *

**Temari POV**

- Vocês tem que patrulhar a escola depois das dez da noite e certificarem-se de que... - Parei de falar ao olhar para o garoto sentado ao lado da vaca da Yamanaka.

Ele estava dormindo?

- Ei, é falta de educação dormir no meio de uma reunião! - Falei com o tom de voz mais alto.

Ele nem ao menos se mexeu.

- Ei, você! NARA! - Eu disse irritada.

Nada.

- ACORDA AGORA SEU DESGRAÇADO! - Legal.

Como ele não acordou com o meu grito?

* * *

**Shikamaru POV**

...

Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu, só sei que eu estava dormindo bem e depois eu tinha um nariz quebrado e muito sangue no meu uniforme novo. Que saco...

Ah sim, e como posso esquecer? Uma loira, que não era a Ino, e sim uma com quatro marias chiquinhas, me olhando com uma cara assustadora. Ela me da medo.

- Cara se, ferrou. - Sai, o monitor da Grifinoria, aquele cara estranho que tem uma cor meio acinzentada, disse com um sorriso muito falso no rosto. Não gosto desse cara.

- Eu... Cara, que problemático, por que você fez isso? - Perguntei encarando a loira perigosa a minha frente.

- Preciso respirar... Preciso respirar... - Ela disse saindo da cabine. O outro cara, de cabelos castanhos espetados, sorriu torto para mim, e disse.

- Legal, você ta ferrado, amigo. - Ele disse e começou a falar sobre algo novamente, mas a voz dele foi ficando muito distante, e dormir parecia bom, agora.

Não me preocupei nem um pouco com o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

Por que eu estaria ferrado? Era só mais uma loira escandalosa.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

_Não fale comigo._

Não sei porque mas esta frase esta na minha mente desde hoje de manhã.

Quer dizer, nem sei porque me senti tão mal quando ele me respondeu daquele jeito. Eu é que fui a culpada, devia ter percebido logo que ele era um Uchiha. Normal que ele tenha me respondido daquele jeito.

Uchiha é um nome do qual eu tenho medo.

Não que o Uchiha Sasuke e a Uchiha Hana tenham feito algo contra mim ate hoje, muito pelo contrario, eles limitam-se a passar por mim como se eu nem sequer existisse, e às vezes Hana diz qualquer coisa como "A Hyuuga fraca, tudo bem?" ou algo assim.

Mas isso é normal certo? Hyuugas e Uchihas se odeiam.

Segundo o que aprendi, os Uchiha são uma família sangue puro que odeiam trouxas, sangue ruins e ate sangue mestiços. E se seguirmos a lógica metade dos bruxos de hoje em dia são mestiços, isso quer dizer que os Uchihas odeiam todo mundo?

A minha família é conhecida por respeitar trouxas. Conta a historia que Uchiha Madara, um dos primeiros Uchihas, e Hyuuga Kaori uma das mulheres mais influentes na sua época entraram em um desacordo. Quando todos queriam proibir a entrada de sangue ruins nas escolas de magia, os Hyuuga eram uma das únicas famílias que não eram contra.

Suspeita-se que Uchiha Madara e Hyuuga Kaori deram inicio á esse ódio que as duas famílias nutrem uma pela outra.

Não faz sentido odiar outra familia por causa dos meus antepassados.

Será que os irmãos Uchihas também pensam assim?

_Não fale comigo._

Uchiha Sasuke.

Por que eu me importo com essa simples frase?

* * *

**N/A:** Doze páginas yaay! Eu sei, eu sei, o capítulo não ta la grande coisa, nem todos os personagens apareceram, mas foi só para mostrar o começo das aulas e a volta para Hogwarts, esclarecer algumas coisas - que coisas? - anyway, eu não gosto muito da parte do trem, e da chegada na escola, sabe? Nunca gostei nos livros. Por isso no próximo capítulo eu vou pular logo para o jantar e talz.

Eu coloquei aquela coisa idiota de Himes de Casas porque achei que seria interessante. Então só para ficar esclarecido, hm as himes são: Corvinal: Yamanaka Ino; Grifinoria: Kimi Nariko; Lufa-Lufa: Wingates Olivia; Sonserina: Uchiha Hana. Só de escrever me da vontade de rir da minha idiotice, aê.

* * *

Agora respondendo as reviews:

**Maimi Akimoto:** Dude, pode me chamar do melhor jeito que você achar, não me importo AHAHAIDSUDH A tua ficha foi muito linda, foi acho que umas das primeiras que eu escolhi. Eu gostei do fato deles serem amigos desde criança e talz. Não tinha como eu não escolher essa ficha. Ah a Nariko não apareceu nesse capítulo, mas vai aparecer no próximo eu prometo.

**Prii O.:** Meldels menine! ASHASHA Hm eu ia escolher a tua ficha para o Naruto, só que eu vi que com o Kankuro ia ficar mais legal e... panz, não posso falar mais :x Eu não sei porque ninguém gosta do Kankuro, mas eu não o odeio sei lá. Mas fico feliz que você tenha gostado da escolha para o par dela! E concordo plenamente sobre as fic de fichas serem tão legais e complicadas. Eu fiquei com tanta pena em deixar algumas fichas /

**Julia-san: **Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, por ter mandando a sua ficha! Acho que ninguém gosta do Juugo meldels. Eu acho ele fofinho... Da maneira dele claro... Ta parei. A sua personagem vai ficar mesmo fofa com o Juugo.

**Xprytt: **Bom, eu não queria uma irmã que odiasse a Hinata, porque tipo, não tem como odiar a propria irmã que não faz nada contra ela e talz... A sua ficha foi muito boa, nha. E sobre mudar como ela vê o Neji, hm... eu não vou faze-la odiar ele, pode ficar descansada. Acabei de me decidir que vou mudar como ela vê a relação Neji/Hinata e talz. Porque eu não quero que o Neji odeie/ ou ja tenha odiado a Hinata. Só isso, o resto vai ficar igual.

**Nina-carol: **HOHOH não tinha como não escolher ela, sabe? Ela tem um sapo que come os insetos do Shino, tem coisa mais divertida? AISHASHASIDHIASUDH :3

**Loony Midnight: **Desculpa mas eu já escolhi a ficha da irmã do Sasuke. Eu juro que se eu pudesse escolher todas as fichas eu escolhia mas não da. Me da vontade de chorar isso gosh.

**lúcia almeida martins:** Capítulo 1 postado :3 Aah mas o Kiba ja tem par agora hm, desculpa. (vai para um cantinho chorar pq não pode fazer leitores felizes)

**Gabihh-chan:** Nhaa então Kiba será! Eu não sei pq mas eu achava que tu ia escolher o Kiba, sabe? Então no capitulo dois eu já comecei a escrever uma ceninha deles. Eu sou adivinha oi/

**S2DeathAngelS2:** A sua personagem apareceu nesse capítulo. Espero que o pouco que ela apareceu, sei la, tenha te agradado. Hm...

: Desculpa, mas as fichas estão fechadas /

* * *

Aaah capítulo dois quase com duas páginas (sim, muito), e os personagens que não apareceram neste capítulo vão aparecer no próximo.

:D


	4. Capítulo 2

**Tradição de Família **

-

**Casal Principal: **SasukexHinata

**Fichas oficialmente fechadas. **

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não é meu. Hogwarts não é minha. A ideia de bruxos e uma escola também não foi minha. Os OCC's não são meus. De fato, á pouca coisa nessa fic que foi minha ideia. Hm... Mas o enredo é todo meu MWAAAH! _

* * *

**.:Capítulo 2:.**

-

-

**Sasuke POV**

Não existe um aluno de Hogwarts que não conheça os grupos idiotas. Somos conhecidos por Hebi. E quando digo somos, isto inclui, eu, Gaara, Suigetsu, Juugo e Karin. Digamos que somos o grupo mais popular do colégio. Empatamos sempre com o do Uzumaki.

E por falar em Uzumaki, lá vem ele com a sua gangue. Não isso não era para ter graça.

- Parabéns, Uchiha. - A garota, e não, não era a Satura, Sakuta, sei la qual é o nome dela, e sim a Shimoda. A que tem aquele cabelo com mechas vermelhas.

- Parabéns por que? - Karin se apressou, indo para a minha frente. Ela não se da muito bem com a Shimoda. Mas basta ser da Sonserina para ser inimigo dela.

- Ora, ora, a namoradinha do Uchiha não sabe? - Shimoda disse com um ar zombateiro.

- Set-chan, eu tenho fome, vamos deixar esses bakas para trás e...

- Cala a boca, Naruto! - Ela disse irritada. - Ei, Uchiha, soube que você é o capitão do time de Quadribol. Parabéns... Vai levar o teu time para o buraco mesmo... - Ela disse aquilo com um ar superior. Sério, ela me da vontade de rir.

É sim, eu sou o capitão do time de quadribol, e estou com fome e não estou com paciência para essas coisas inúteis.

- Você se acha otima no Quadribol, não é Shimoda? - Falei com o meu tom indiferente de sempre, olhando nos olhos da morena. - Veremos no campo, quem é o melhor certo? Além do que, quem é mesmo o capitão da Grifinoria? Hm... o cara que nunca me conseguiu ganhar. Uzumaki Naruto.

- SEU...

Eu pensei que o Uzumaki iria se jogar para cima de mim, mas a Shimoda foi mais rápida, o segurando pela gravata do uniforme, fazendo com que o baka quase se engasgasse.

- Este ano Uchiha, a Grifinoria não vai perder. Não vai perder em nada! - Ela disse com determinação na voz. É determinação. Essa é uma boa palavra para descreve-la. Essa garota é sempre muito determinada, mas nunca, por mais que ela se esforce, ela nunca consegue cumprir essa ameaça que ela faz todo o começo do ano.

A Grifinoria sempre fica em segundo.

* * *

**Nariko POV**

Estava sentada na mesa da Grifinoria, como sempre. Tínhamos acabado de ouvir o último discurso da diretora e agora o jantar estava sendo servido, finalmente, porque comi nada desde que acordei.

Naruto estava sentado á minha frente, e comia como se não comesse á dias, e olha que ele havia comido no trem. Setsuna deu um soco na cabeça dele, e mandou ele ter modos. Eu ri. Setsuna reclama do modo como a irritante da Sakura trata o Naruto, mas ela faz o mesmo.

Deixei que meu olhar caísse sobre a mesa da Sonserina.

Procurei por cabelos vermelhos e lisos, e apesar de existir tantos outros com o mesmo tipo de cabelo, eu nunca o confundiria com outra pessoa.

Meu coração só faltou sair do peito, quando finalmente o encontrei, e percebi que ele me observava. Senti meu rosto ficar muito quente, quando ele sorriu discretamente para mim. E sim, eu conseguia o ver dessa distancia.

Desviei o olhar e tentei ignora-lo.

Por que ele tem estar tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe?

- Ei, Nariko-chan, Nariko-chan, tudo bem? - Olhei para Naruto que praticamente esta jogado sobre a mesa.

- O que foi? - Perguntei calma. Se eu fosse Setsuna, ou a Sakura teria batido no Naruto.

- Você estava vermelha tipo a Hinata, sabe? E eu lembrei que quando ela fica assim ela desmaia, e eu fiquei preocupado com você... - Ele disse sorrindo.

Naruto seu idiota. Só ele para me fazer rir quando eu sinto um peso tão grande no coração. Vi Setsuna chamar Naruto de idiota, e desviei o olhar tentando encontrar os olhos de Sasori de novo.

Mas dessa vez, ele estava conversando com Deidara e Temari.

Sabaku no Temari. Eu sinto muitos ciumes dela. Ela e Sasori estão juntos quase sempre, e... Será que ele gosta dela? Ela é bonita, inteligente, e esta na casa dele.

Por que eu tenho que gostar dele? Por que simplesmente não o posso ver como um grande amigo?

* * *

**Shino POV**

Ino e Lunna já haviam recomeçado as discussões. Quando elas vão parar de ser tão irritantes? Hinata tentava inutilmente fazer com que as suas duas amigas parassem de discutir. E Megan observava tudo com um sorriso bobo na cara.

Shikamaru estava ao meu lado, com o uniforme manchado de sangue, e o nariz intacto agora. Se não fosse pelo sangue na roupa, ninguém diria que o seu nariz havia sido quebrado a exatamente uma hora atrás.

Eu estava comendo, tentando parecer indiferente a tudo ao meu redor. Mas eu sabia, que havia alguém me observando.

Sabe, uma das coisas boas de usar óculos escuros, é que ninguém sabe para onde você esta olhando.

Não demorei muito para encontrar os olhos acinzentados de Takahashi Milly, mirando-me como se eu fosse um inimigo.

Realmente não sei qual é o problema dessa garota.

Eu é que devia odiá-la, afinal, os sapos dela é que comem os meus insectos. Ela pensa que eu não sei disso. Ela pensa que eu não sei, que ano passado, ela soltou o sapo dela no meu dormitório de propósito.

Mas não sou uma pessoa vingativa. Ela não me fez perder a paciência.

* * *

**Temari POV**

Sasori é bonito.

Sasori é muito bonito. Ok, ok, eu não gosto dele ou algo do tipo ok? Admito que ja tive uma queda pela cara, mas hoje ele é só um grande amigo.

Se não fosse o Sasori duvido que este idiota, também conhecido por Deidara, ainda existisse nesse colegio. Quer dizer qual é a dele para querer destruir as coisas sempre?

- Ei, quando é que a festa vai começar? - Kankuro meu irmão mais velho idiota. Ele só pensa em festas?

- Quando o jantar acabar, un. - Deidara respondeu com um sorriso estranho. Um sorriso suspeito...

- O que é que você anda tramando, sua biba? - Perguntei. Ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca e respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Tramando, Temari-chan? E olha que você chama de biba. - Ele acha que engana alguém?

- Você acha que engana alguém? Principalmente com esse sorriso idiota? - Sasori disse num tom cansado. - Conte logo o que você quer explodir hoje a noite. - Estranho, Sasori esta um pouco impaciente.

Mas, agora que foi Sasori que pediu, tenho certeza que o Deidara vai contar tudo. Quer dizer, me diga algo que Sasori tenha pedido para Deidara que este não tenha obedecido? eu suspeito desses dois desde o terceiro ano, quando - eu e o Kankuro - pegamos eles, escondidos atrás de um árvore, pareciam estar fazendo algo... suspeito.

Ate hoje é um mistério. E bem, foi nesse dia que eu parei de gostar do Sasori.

- Cuida da sua vida, danna. - O loiro respondeu e o seu sorriso estranho só aumentou.

Eu e Kankuro nos entre olhamos.

Não era muito comum, que Deidara respondesse desse jeito para Sasori.

* * *

**Sasori POV**

Eu só queria saber, se ele pensa que realmente me engana, ou consegue esconder algo. Caso ele não se lembre, somos praticamente como irmãos.

Segui o olhar do Deidara, e percebi logo, a razão daquele sorriso pervertido.

Ele estava olhando para aquela garotinha do 5º ano, como é mesmo o nome dela? Hm... Esquece. Só sei que ele planeja algo com aquela garota.

Hm, problema dele. Quer dizer, não estou preocupado com a garota, porque... Bem estamos falando do Deidara.

Se existe alguém mais estupido que ele, somente o Uzumaki Naruto mesmo.

* * *

**Kaori POV**

O jantar acabou. E agora estão todos indo para os seus respectivos salões comunais.

- Kaori-chan, vamos para a festa da Grifinoria, quer vir connosco? - Perguntou Naoki-san. Ele esta no mesmo ano que eu, e é o segundo melhor aluno da turma. No começo ele me considerava sua rival numero um, porque sempre queria ultrapassar e ser o melhor aluno do 5º ano da Grifinoria.

É ele me odiou por muito tempo, principalmente quando descobriu que ele se matava de estudar e eu não fazia nada para a ser a numero um. Mas, avançando, agora somos bons amigos.

- Não, eu vou depois. - Respondi, ele assentiu, seguindo com mais dois garotos.

Fiquei ali parada, buscando com o meu olhar, por Neji. Quando finalmente o avistei, ele estava com Tenten, dando ordens para Sai e a outra garota, que provavelmente são os novos monitores da nossa casa. Neji disse algo para Sai e este assentiu se aproximando dos garotos do primeiro ano.

Observei Neji parar um pouco e olhar em volta do salão principal, com certeza a procura de alguém.

S-seria eu?

Neji olhava fixamente para um lugar. E minhas esperanças se foram, com a mesma facilidade que eu digo "lumos". Era óbvio que ele procurava por ela.

Ele olhava para Hinata, mas ela nem ao menos havia percebido isso. Estava concentrada em separar a Yamanaka da Nakamura.

Neji, quando é que você vai perceber quem realmente gosta de você?

* * *

**Shiroi POV**

Os alunos se dirigiam para fora do salão principal. Os do primeiro ano era guiados pelos monitores das suas respectivas casas. Olhei para Hana-chan, que observava atentamente o Sabaku-sama. Ele é o monitor desse ano. E tem como obrigação, acompanhar os alunos do primeiro ano da Sonserina para o nosso salão comunal.

Eu é que não queria ser monitora.

- O Gaara-kun é tão lindo. - Hana disse sonhadora. Ela sempre fica assim, quando a gente encontra o Gaara. Ou quando ela o vê. Todos sabem que ela tem um tombo pelo ruivo. Mas, bem... Ele não dá a mínima.

- Hana-chan, vamos para o salão comunal? - Aiko-chan perguntou. Ela é uma garota fofa, e dócil, mas tanto eu como a Hana sabemos que ela tem uma segunda personalidade que esconde. Quer dizer, se ela não se passasse por sonsa, que tipo de Sonserina ela seria?

- Claro que sim. Onde esta o meu maninho? - Hana perguntou olhando em volta. Ela não demorou muito para encontra-lo, ele estava com Suigetsu, Karin e Juugo, como sempre, estes se dirigiam para fora do salão principal.

Obviamente que iriam se juntar a festa da Sonserina. Quer dizer, que festa seria seria sem o grupo mais popular da escola?

- SASUKE! Maninho! - Hana saiu correndo, em direção ao irmão, este somente limitou-se a olha-la com um expressão nada feliz.

- Uchiha-san, é tão super-protetor com a Hana-chan, ate hoje não entendi. - Falei para Aiko-chan, que estava ao meu lado, nós duas durante esses anos de convivência com os irmãos Uchiha, aprendemos que devemos esperar que eles conversem sozinhos. Se não, sobra para gente.

Aiko olhou para Hana e Sasuke que agora estava parados conversando. Hana tentava abraçar o irmão e este tentava se livrar dela. Quando a Hana faz isso, é porque ela quer algo que sabe que o Uchiha não vai aprovar.

- É... É como se a Hana-chan fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento. - Aiko disse olhando fixamente para os Uchihas.

- Desaparecer? - Perguntei confusa.

- Não é nada, Shiroi-chan, ne? - Ela disse sorrindo fofamente para mim. Odeio quando ela faz isso, ela sabe perfeitamente que eu não resisto a cara fofa dela. - Vamos, acho que a Hana-chan conseguiu o que queria do Sasuke-san.

Eu não tive tempo para falar nada, porque Aiko saiu correndo, me puxando pela mão.

Odeio quando ela faz isso também.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Eu e Set-chan, entramos no Salão Comunal, quase por último. Não sei porque, mas eu acabei por me perder de novo bem a Set-chan me encontrou e agora estamos aqui... Mas passando a frente.

O Salão Comunal da Grifinoria estava lindo! Ok, ok, para mim estava normal, exatamente igual aos anos anteriores. Mas se todos estavam dizendo que estava lindo, quem sou eu para dizer que não? E depois me arriscar de apanhar de alguém de novo?

- Ei, Uzumaki, toma a tua cerveja amanteigada. - Set-chan falou quase atirando na minha cara. Ela pode ser mais nova do que eu, mais baixa do que eu, mas é tão mais forte. Isso me faz ter vontade de chorar. Mimimi, por que eu não posso ser sério e autoritário como o Neji? Ou ate mesmo como o Sabaku e o Uchiha? Hm? Ai eu teria varias garotas aos meus pés.

- E vê se para de pensar porque você não é sério como o Neji, seu baka. - Setsuna falou me assustado. Essa garota consegue ler minha mente. Tenho quase certeza que ela usa legiminencia.

- Eu não sei usar legiminencia, seu retardado. - Ela falou socando a minha cabeça e se aproximando de um grupo de alunos, onde Kaori e TenTen estavam.

Eu não ia ficar ali sozinho! Então comecei a procurar pelo salão alguma cara familiar. Tentei conversar com algumas garotas do 7º ano, mas elas somente me lançaram olhares de desprezo e saíram correndo atrás do Neji, que estava sentado em uma poltrona como se fosse o dono do lugar.

Bah, idiota.

Kiba estava com Konohomaru, Chouji e alguns alunos do 5º ano, gozando com os novatos. Geralmente eu estaria ali. Mas então encontrei a Sakura-chan. Ela estava linda como sempre.

Ela estava sozinha, encostada na parede. Parecia pensativa. Sakura-chan é tão linda! Mas quando eu estava prestes a me aproximar, Lee, o sobrancelhudo, chegou primeiro. E agora ela estava rindo. Rindo só pra ele.

Desgraça. Por que, Sakura-chan? Por que?

Olhei me sentido o ser mais triste do mundo, ate meus olhos encontrarem com os sérios de Set-chan. Ela estava me observando esse tempo todo?

Claro que não. Por que ela faria isso? Observei um meio sorriso se formar nos seus lábios. E...

Ela me mandou o dedo do meio. E pude ver seus lábios se mexerem, e eu não preciso ser muito espero para saber o que ela tinha falado.

- Babaca.

Eu não sei o que ela quis dizer com isso. Mas vindo da Setsuna isso é normal. Set-chan, sempre me trata mal quando eu falo ou olho para a Sakura-chan.

Irritado, segui ate Kiba e os outros. Não estava a fim de levar um fora da Sakura-chan hoje, ou apanhar dela.

* * *

**Gaara POV**

Não sei quem foi o atrasado mental que me colocou para ser o monitor. Eu não tenho paciência para isso. E os alunos tem medo de mim. E eu não estou interessado em rondar a escola depois das dez, para ver se estão todos dormindo ou não.

Eu estava na festa estúpida da Sonserina. Sasuke e o nosso grupo normal estavam sentados perto da lareira, e as três pirralhas do 5º ano também estavam por perto. Acho que Sasuke só permitiria que Hana participasse desta festa se ele pudesse estar de olho nela. Sasuke é muito protetor com a irmã mais nova dele, e desde o primeiro ano dela aqui, ela nunca participou de uma festa da Sonserina. Ele sempre a obrigou ir para o quarto.

Mas eu não julgo o Sasuke, quer dizer, se a Temari não fosse assustadora como ela é, ou não soubesse se defender sozinha, aposto que eu seria exatamente igual ou pior que o Uchiha.

Eu estava sentado, longe dos meus amigos, não muito longe, mas enfim, longe o suficiente para não ouvir a voz irritante da Karin e as discussões dela com a Hana, ou Karin e Suigetsu, ou Suigetsu e Hana, enfim, um ciclo vicioso de pessoas irritantes discutindo...

Não esperava que alguém seria estúpido o suficiente para vir me irritar. Ate ouvir aquela voz...

- Gaara-kun... - Não precisei olhar para saber quem era a dona da voz. Quer dizer, quem é a louca que me chama de Gaara-kun?

- Hana, o que você esta fazendo aqui? - Perguntei olhando para os olhos negros dela, que brilhavam de ansiedade. Eles sempre brilham desse jeito quando eu estou por perto. Qual é o problema dela? Hana pode ser bonita e tudo, mas não a vejo desse jeito.

- Meu maninho não esta aqui... Ele foi arrastado por uma garota irritante para um lugar qualquer e eu pensei... - Ela falou se sentando no braço da poltrona onde eu estava sentado.

- Você pensou que agora que ele não estava aqui para te atrapalhar, você teria uma chance de ficar sozinha comigo, certo? - Ela assentiu com as faces coradas.

Não me entendam mal, ela pode ser uma das garotas mais bonitas que eu conheço, mas eu conheço Uchiha Hana, desde os meus cinco anos de idade, e somente a vejo como uma irmã mais nova.

- Gaara-kun... - Ela disse, tocando de leve no meu braço.

- Hana, você devia parar. - Disse calmo. Ela não ia fazer nada. Ate porque, eu não deixaria. - O Sasuke...

- O meu maninho nada... - E de repente ela estava sentada no meu colo, me olhando de um modo muito atrevido. É impressão minha, ou a Hana esta mais atrevida do que o normal?

- Hana, sai dai! - Eu disse serio. Estava começando a ficar irritado com ela.

- Por que Gaara-kun? Por que você não me vê como uma garota? - Ela disse sussurrando no meu ouvido.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Quando finalmente consegui me livrar daquela garota irritante, voltei para o salão comunal. Sim, ela tinha me arrastado ate lá fora, com a desculpa de que a diretora queria falar comigo. Admito que fui muito idiota em ter acreditado nela. Mas como eu iria suspeitar de uma das garotas mais sérias da Sonserina?

Olhei para o lugar onde Hana estava, esperando encontra-la sentada ali. Mas bem... Ela não estava.

A minha querida irmã estava sentada no colo de um dos meus melhores amigos, como uma puta. É. Como uma dessas garotas que vivem se jogando em cima de mim. Exatamente como a Karin faz.

Não preciso dizer o quanto fiquei irritado, preciso?

Me aproximei, e ela nem ao menos notou a minha presença. A puxei pela gola do uniforme fazendo com que ela caisse no chão. Ela ainda não tinha percebido que era eu, e por isso se levantou irritada sacando sua varinha e apontando para mim.

- Maninho eu... - Falou abaixando a varinha e corando furiosamente.

- Hana, o que você pensa que esta fazendo? - Perguntei friamente. E mais uma vez nesse dia, a vi morder os labios e abaixar o olhar para o chão.

- Droga, Sasuke! Para de tentar me controlar! Eu já tenho idade suficiente para fazer o que eu quiser! - Ela disse elevando o tom de voz e atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas.

- Você só tem 15 anos. Ainda é uma criança, e eu sou o responsável por você. - Sei que estava usando o tom de voz que ela odeia, aquele tom de voz que ela me disse que a faz sentir pequena. - E enquanto eu estiver nessa escola, você não vai ter nenhum tipo de relacionamento, garota.

- O QUE? - Ela gritou irritada. E desta vez atraiu toda a atenção das pessoas naquele lugar.

- Eu sabia que não era uma boa ideia você participar desta festa. - Disse a puxando pelo braço em direção aos dormitórios. - O que te deu na sua cabeça para agir que nem essas garotas?

- Droga Sasuke, me solta! - Ela falou lutando para se soltar do meu aperto em seu braço, e eu a soltei. Mas a cena dela sentada no colo do Gaara, ainda estava viva na minha mente.

Ficamos os dois, ali parados, se encarando. Eu reconhecia o olhar dela, olhar de fúria, idêntico ao meu. Mas havia um brilho... Um brilho diferente. Aquele brilho que eu só tinha visto nos olhos de Itachi.

- Você não pode me controlar para sempre. Ok? Você... Você não pode. - Hana disse, num fio de voz. E por um momento me senti mal por trata-la assim. Mas eu nunca ia admitir, ou dizer nada.

Somente observei ela sair do salão comunal furiosamente. Amanhã eu falaria com ela.

* * *

**Hana POV**

Quem ele pensa que é?

Quem ele pensa que é, para tentar controlar tudo o que eu faço? Quem ele pensa que é para acabar com uma chance única na minha vida? Eu quase beijei o Gaara-kun!

Ok, ok, eu nem estava perto de beija-lo, porque ainda não tinha a coragem de agarra-lo. Mas tive coragem o suficiente para sentar no colo dele MWAAA! Ok, isso não soou muito bem. Mas todos sabem que eu o amo! E meus sentimentos por ele são puríssimos.

ARRG QUE RAIVA!

Sai do salão comunal da Sonserina, muito rápido. Acho que se eu olhasse para a cara do meu maninho, aconteceriam coisas, não muito boas para a nossa relação.

Para onde estou indo?

Essa pergunta não para se ser repetida na minha mente. Eu não sei porque, mas por mais que minha mente me peça para parar de andar em direção da saída do castelo, eu sei que esta frio, e sei que não estou com a capa e que o mais sensato seria voltar, mas meu corpo não obedece.

Parei em baixo de uma árvore qualquer, e só agora percebi que estou longe o suficiente do castelo. Por que estou sentindo medo?

Que sensação estranha é essa? E como se eu estivesse sendo observada...

- T-tem alguém ai? - Pergunto, levando a mão ao meu peito. Meu coração esta batendo muito forte. - SAIA DAI SE TEM AMOR PELA VIDA! - Gritei apontando minha varinha para o lugar onde ouvi o barulho de um galho partindo. E só vi um esquilo.

Será que eu tenho algum problema mental mesmo? Será que estou me tornando realmente paranóica? Não existe ninguém aqui. Estão todos lá dentro, festejando em seus salões comunais e...

Minha cabeça... Minha cabeça doí muito. É como se alguém tivesse batido com algo nela. Mas... Aarg! Esta tudo rodando!

Meu corpo não me obedecia, por mais que eu quisesse me sentar, isso não acontecia.

- Hana...

O que? Tento falar mas as palavras não saem. Sinto o meu corpo ser empurrado contra a árvore e não vejo mais nada.

_Sasuke-niichan... _

* * *

**Hinata POV**

Essas festas de começo de ano, são um pouco aborrecidas para mim. Eu sempre fico sozinha nelas. Não que eu vá reclamar para algum dos meus amigos, obviamente. Por isso me decidi por ir passear fora do castelo.

As noites aqui são frias, mas eu adoro sentir o vento frio batendo no meu rosto.

Eu estava indo em direção a minha árvore preferida, próxima do lago, onde geralmente eu vou para ler alguma coisa. Quando avistei uma silhueta feminina deitada debaixo desta.

Que estranho. Geralmente todos estão nas festas, ninguém nunca sai do castelo a noite.

Me aproximei, da árvore para ver quem estava lá. E qual foi a minha surpresa ao notar que era Uchiha Hana-san.

- Hana-san? - Chamei. Ela estava deitada, com os cabelos negros caindo sobre a sua face, as roupas um pouco amarrotadas, e tinha uma expressão serena. Mas, ela não estava com a sua capa, somente com o uniforme, e eu acho que ela pode ficar doente ali só com o uniforme e nesse frio.

- Minha cabeça, nii-chan. - Hana resmungou fazendo uma careta de dor. Olhei preocupada para ela, sentei-me no chão, para ver se havia algum ferimento em sua cabeça, mas estava parecia estar tudo certo.

- Hana-san, esta acordada? Esta tudo bem? O que tem a sua cabeça? - Sei que Hana não gosta de mim, e que se estivesse acordada me olharia com aversão e zoaria com a minha cara. Mas eu não consigo ignorar uma pessoa que pode estar machucada.

Ela somente resmungou algo como "frio", e fez uma careta de dor. Não sabia onde ela poderia estar machucada, mas tinha que leva-la para a enfermaria.

- Tenho que levar você para a Shizune-sama, aguente firme, Hana-san. - Eu disse, olhando ao redor. Como iria leva-la para lá?

E sai correndo, ate a enfermaria.

* * *

Desculpem a demora.

Eu ia postar na quinta-feira o capítulo e tudo, mas então tive uma ideia de atrasar um pouco as coisas. Anyway, o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo - nada muito importante - seria o que ia acontecer neste.

O próximo será melhor eu prometo!

Aah obrigada pelas reviews, fiquei super feliz com cada uma delas. Fiquei ainda mais feliz em saber que a maioria gostou do capítulo, e nhaa ainda algumas pessoas vão continuar a ler mesmo que as fichas não foram escolhidas... Nha amo vocês (L). E sobre as Himes e talz, não escolhi a Hinata para ser, não por acha-la feia e talz, mas assim a Hinata é toda timida, e muitas vezes passar despercebida pelos garotos.

E vocês sabem, certo? Garotos são idiotas, hm. As vezes existem garotas tímidas bonitas e também existem aquelas que são consideradas as gostosas e pra quem será que vai toda a atenção? Hm...

Gente, queria responder todas as reviews, uma por uma, mas não tenho tempo para responder todas agora, sorry people. mimimi.

E hm, pra quem não sabe (sempre tem alguem que não sabe, mas anyway):

_Lumos_

Descrição: Cria luz na ponta da varinha.

Legiminencia

Descrição: Permite o bruxo de penetrar na mente da vítima, podendo ver memórias e emoções.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** Loony Midnight, Nara Nick, Maimi Akimoto, Xprytt, Myuki-chan in Wonderland, Kacau L. M., Nina-carol, S2DeathAngelS2, Schne Hissi e você caro leitor fantasma :D Sim, eu sei que você que não manda review lê a fic, ok? IAHADHUIASDUIA E Coca-Cola!


End file.
